


Possession

by MiahMorganna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Possessed!Reader - Freeform, Possessedbyghost!reader, Sequel?, Slight Violence, extremely short, not too much blood, possessed by ghost, sorrynotsorry, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiahMorganna/pseuds/MiahMorganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get possessed by a ghost, a man-hating ghost, while on a hunt with the hardy boys.<br/>Dean goes to drink at a bar, while you and Sammy decide to stay home. After Sam falls asleep, Possessed!Reader decides to pay him a little visit.<br/>There's also hints at an established relationship between Sam and the reader.<br/>It says graphic violence in the warnings, but it really isn't all that graphic. BTW, the story kinda just jumps in on the action.<br/>Also, this is really short and almost pointless. Tell me what you think anyways?</p><p>Suggested song while reading this? "Maneater" by Blue-Eyed Blondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Also, should there be a sequel to this? I wasn't sure whether I should just leave it at that, or continue... so you decide!  
> Maybe it'll end sexy? Who knows!

The warmth of his heart laid gently under her longing finger tips. She was thrilled, awed, by the soft rhythm of this masked organ that lived beneath his chest, encased in the structure of his ribs. So much life held in such a small thing...  
Her eyes were closed in deep concentration, the lids tightly clenched shut, her face scrunched in severity as the hand firmly clasped around the blade pressing into his throat trembled. The harder she pressed, the faster his heart thumped.  
Fear? Excitement? She had no clue. In this moment she had the power to take his life, but not to read his thoughts. The one thing she desperately wanted to do.  
"Look at me, Y/N. You know who I am." Sam whispered out beneath her. His voice was raspy and short, his gaze burning into her; she could feel it, like fire spreading across her cheeks. She slid her eyes open, looking at him through her dark lashes. Glistening sweat escaped his hairline, trickling silently down his face.  
"I'm not bad, I'm just me, who I've always been." He said this in a softer tone, attempting to reassure her with his words. Slowly she shook her head in a denying manner, eyes wide and stared at him accusingly. Taking a deep breath, she slid the knife across his skin, creating a tiny cut.  
Sam winced.  
Letting out a shaky sigh, the corners of her mouth tilted up into the ghost of a smile. She needed this, wanted this as much as she wanted to turn the next page in a book, or listen to her favorite song on the radio.  
"Please, Y/N... I know you're in there." the anxiousness laced in his voice broke through the barrier of her skin, and swept across her.  
"Shut up," she stated flatly. As he opened his mouth to plead again, she interrupted him, "Or I'll slice your windpipe." Clenching his eyes shut, Sam let out an almost aggravated breath before he dared to speak.  
"That's the first thing you've said to me since you came into my room and tied me up," Looking at her with eyes full of confusion, he continued, "Why is this happening? I know this isn't you, Y/N. I didn't do anything." Anger seeped into her pores, pumped through her veins, and flooded her body.  
"You didn't do anything?!" Letting out a growl, she jerked her head towards herself, her hand gesturing to her body. "This is what you did!"  
"This? I don't see anything. Just you, regular you, besides the knife." His eyebrows knitted together, troubled by this sudden act of violence, not knowing the cause.  
"Why can't you see what you've done? Take responsibility for it!" She yelled, digging the knife further into the cut she'd made previously.  
"How can I take responsibility when I don't know what I've done."  
The hand once splayed delicately on his chest now reared back and smacked him across his face. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room as his head snapped to the side.  
"Condescending bastard." She grumbled under her breath. Sam's eyes closed briefly, a moment to re-evaluate the situation. He let out a shaky breath, eyebrows knitted together. She bit her lip softly as she gazed at his picturesque face, his body quivering under her wicked hand.  
_C'mon...you're going all soft on him_ , she thought. _Tighten up!_ The moment the thought traveled through her head the knife grazed down to press against his bare shoulder, blood trickling from the tiny wound. Mesmerized by the sudden red, she watched it trail down his arm, the slight wince he made when the gleaming silver twitched in her hand. All of it was completely captivating, every shudder of his breath pleased her like a gardener would be thrilled to see his first cluster of poppy bloom.  
She closed her eyes, letting out a low breath, embracing the moment entirely for what it was. She was going to hurt him. Break him. Destroy him. The words brought a stuttering giggle to her lips, which caused him to snap his eyes open, fear flashing across the dark orbs for a split second. Her eyes opened to small slits, gazing at him beneath her.  
His adams apple bobbed lightly as he gulped in air that was as sour as the words he spoke, his lips parted as if he were wanting to speak. This caused her to smile, the queerest of twitches tugging at the corner of her mouth. _Oh, how she just adored him._


End file.
